Time Travel
by I'llBeWearingWhite
Summary: It's not incest if it's your own body, right?


**Just a short oneshot where Santana goes to pay a familiar someone a visit. Rated M for bad language and lady lovin Smuttiness. Implied time travel of somesort, hence the title. I suck at summaries. Reviews are loved *0* I apologize again for my bad Spanish.**

* * *

**Time Travel**

Santana smirked as she admired her body, letting her eyes roam up and down the tanned, perfectly toned and sculptured legs and abdomen, full, perky breasts and rounded ass that looked so soft despite the obviously gruelling workouts that had the body's owner had been subjected to due to an irritated and pessimistic cheerleading coach. After all, she'd know best. Been there, done that. Literally.

"Looking good, Lopez." She chuckled, giving a sultry wink to the shocked girl standing before her. "You always had been blessed with a smokin' body."

"Who the fuck are you? Get out of my house afore I ends you! I will ends you, do you hear me? ¡Vete a la verga, puta!" The smaller girl screamed out in fury, wrapping her arms around her body in an attempt to cover herself from the stranger who looked so oddly familiar and had somehow managed to sneak into her room without her permission. The girl swelled with rage, her eyes narrowed and fingers twitching, ready to make a sudden attack.

"Oh please. Enough with the Lima Heights Adjacent act Lopez, your dad is a doctor for God's sake. And anyway, you can't use my own slang against me Mamona. It's soooo lame." Santana chuckled as the girl opened her mouth to say something cutting, but seemed at a loss for words. She moved forwards swiftly, placing a hand on the pair of 'juicy chumbawumbas' as she might have put it when she was an immature 16 year old. Hell, she might as well still be an immature 16 year old, the way things were going at the moment. Smirking at the sharp intake of breath coming from the younger girl, she squeezed softly, feeling the erect nipple through the flimsy material of her bra.

"Exc-excuse me wh-what are you..?" The girl spluttered, turning various shades of crimson under Santana's heated gaze. "I'm not gay!"

"Of course you are Lopez. Just admit to everyone that you're in love with Brittany!" Santana sighed in exasperation. "Stop fooling around with Puckerman because you are a dyke and there is nothing you can do about it! Do you really want Finnocence to out you in your senior year? Huh?" Knowing that she had hit a tender spot, she smiled in satisfaction, leaning back against the wall as she saw a million thoughts and emotions clouding her chocolate coloured irises.

"W-what are you talking…..how?" The girl asked, tongue tied with confusion. _"Who are you?"_

Santana smirked and looked the girl in her familiar eyes, trailing her hand up and down her ridiculously toned stomach muscles.

"Santana Lopez. 26. Single. Living in New York as a singer. Moved there after I dropped out of the University of Louisville." She reeled off quickly, watching the younger girls face as it quickly turned into a mask of shock.

"You're-you're me?" She choked out, barely able to breathe. "How?"

"Long story." Santana yawned pointedly. "Anyways, I am here to remind you how important high school is." She frowned when her 16 year old self rolled her eyes, showing the true 'Lopez attitude'. "Hey, watch it puta, you really don't want things to get ugly." She warned her threateningly, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Dipping her right hand under the waistband of younger Santana's panties, she was immediately engulfed by heated wetness. "Well someone's a little excited Sannie." Knowing exactly what to do (it was her body of course) she used two of her fingers to gently caress her entrance, leaving a shuddering mess of a girl moaning and whimpering whilst desperately trying to grind down onto her hand. She did like being teased. "Not so fast Lopez." She chuckled, making small circles around her dripping hole. "You see, I've got some talking to do."

Younger Santana's pupils widened and she nodded feverishly, anything just to get her older self to hurry the fuck up and touch her.

"Hurry up. I wants to get my mack on." She glared at her older self who was smiling at her with a patronizing look on her face.

"Patience, grasshopper. _You _will not be macking on anything" She laughed softly as the girl squirmed in desperation while still managing to keep a furious death stare on her face. "Here's how it's gonna go down. You're in love with Brittany, and in two days' time you are going to sleep with her for the first time. And I don't want any of last time's 'I'm just here because Puck's unavailable' or any stupid lizard theories. It's just going to be you and her, making love. Together. Comprende?" Santana gazed at her apprehensively. "Nod if you understand."

Without waiting for an answer, the older woman wasted no time in running her tongue along the side of her younger self's throat, sucking lightly on her pulse point. "Britt likes it when you do this." She sucked lightly again, using her teeth to gently nibble on the sensitive skin. "This." She pinched a rock hard nipple and rolled it between her fingers gently, tugging slightly on it before quickly pushing in two fingers slightly, curling them and making small scissoring motions.

It's not incest if it's your own body, right?

"And she especially likes it when you do…_this._" Pressing down gently on her clit with her thumb, Santana observed as her younger self climaxed, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape and her eyes clenched tightly shut as spasm after spasm hit her body.

"Fuck!"

Pulling her fingers out, Santana sucked them clean and walked briskly over to the door leaving a shocked and confused Latina still feeling the aftershocks of the mind blowing orgasm she had just experienced.

Making her way through the door way, Santana stopped abruptly, turning her body to look her irresponsible, vulnerable and all together self-loathing 16 year old self deeply in the eyes.

"Santana."

Younger Santana looked up quickly, nodding slightly in the older woman's direction in awe.

"Don't fucking ever let her go."

She turned around quickly and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please rate and review if you can it would mean a lot to me! I'm debating on whether to make this a two shot, the second chapter being mainly Brittana fluff, so if you have any ideas please let me know! **

**Also check out my other story Wanky if you are wanting smut (I know I do) I will do my best to post at least one new chapter each week (this may differ) but until then please stay tuned!**

**PockyPandax**


End file.
